Museum Monster Mayhem
by changingfavorite
Summary: Fourth-to-last episode of my series-Scooby and the gang and my OC Chillers are spending some time at the museum when one of the statues on display comes to life! Now they must solve the mystery of the monster bringing fear to the museum.
1. Chapter 1

**Museum Monster Mayhem**

Chapter 1

 _This is the fourth-to-last episode of my made-up Scooby-Doo series, "Scooby-Doo and Chillers."_

* * *

"Like, tell me again why we agreed to come to the museum," Shaggy said as he came into the local museum with the rest of the gang.

"Well, the rest of us came to see the new mythology exhibit," Velma reminded him, "but you two wanted to see the 'Food Throughout History' exhibit."

"Oh, yeah," Shaggy laughed, "Like, we'd go almost anywhere where there's food."

"Reah," Scooby agreed, "Ranywhere!"

"I'd be careful at the food exhibit if I were you," a woman who worked at the museum smiled, "I don't think the museum's curator would be happy with you eating his exhibit."

"Hi there," Fred said, "We've come to see the mythology exhibit."

The worker pointed behind herself. "It's just down the hall."

Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Chillers went forward while Scooby and Shaggy went to the left. "We'll like, catch up with you guys later," Shaggy said.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Chillers came into the mythology exhibit and saw many statues and paintings of fantasy creatures. "Wow," they breathed, admiring the contents of the room.

Chillers ran over to a statue of a black unicorn with red eyes. It looked almost real and was in a galloping pose. "Chee chee!" she said. _Look at this one!_

A man who worked at the museum came over to the statue. "This is a statue of the Dark Unicorn," he said, "It's a statue shrouded in mystery. All we know about it is that it was made by an anonymous French sculptor in the late 1800s."

"Jinkies! It looks terrifying," Velma said.

"Yeah, and it would be, if it were real," the worker said.

"I like it better this way," Daphne said.

Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy looked at all the food-themed displays in the food exhibit. "Like, this is a fake food paradise!" Shaggy said, "But you know what would be even better? A real food paradise! What do you say we get a snack, Scoob?"

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby agreed. Shaggy and he went to a corner of the room where there were snacks and ate all the food (to the dismay of the woman worker, who had come into the room).

Suddenly, there was a neighing sound. "What was that?" Shaggy said.

"Rasn't re," Scooby said.

Then, they saw a black unicorn with glowing red eyes galloping into the room and neighing. "Yikes!" they shouted, and they ran out of the room.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Chillers were walking in the hall when Scooby and Shaggy ran right into them, knocking them over. "What's going on, you two?" Fred asked.

"Ronster!" Scooby said.

"Yeah, like, there was this creepy black unicorn, and it had glowing red eyes!" Shaggy said.

"That sounds like that Dark Unicorn statue we saw," Daphne said, "but wasn't it in the mythology exhibit?" Everyone looked into the mythology room. The statue was gone! "Jeepers! It's gone!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Then that statue was after us!" Shaggy said.

"Don't be silly! Statues don't move!" Velma replied.

"Oh, yeah? Tell that to it!" Shaggy looked back at the unicorn, which was galloping towards them. Everyone ran.

The gang ran into the curator's office and shut the door. The curator looked as if he wondered why they were running around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Museum Monster Mayhem**

Chapter 2  


* * *

"Sorry for barging into your office, Mr. Curator, sir," Fred said, "but one of the statues from the mythology exhibit is missing!"

"What?!" the curator said in shock, "This is terrible! Did you see who stole it?"

"No one stole it," Daphne replied, "It ran away and was just chasing us!"

"That's ridiculous," the curator said, "Statues don't just run away!"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it really was chasing us! We all saw it!" Velma said, "We'll show you."

Everyone went back to the mythology exhibit and showed the curator the base the Dark Unicorn statue had been on. "It really is gone!" he said.

The two workers came over to them. "That statue moved on its own!" the male one said, "I saw its eyes begin to glow, and then it galloped out of the room!"

"Well, whatever happened, I think a crime has been committed here," the curator said.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this mystery," Fred told him.

After the gang had left the room, Fred said, "All right, gang, let's split up and look for clues. Shag, Scooby, and I will search this side of the museum. Daphne, Velma, Chills, you three search the other side." Then they split up.

(Scooby, Shaggy, and Fred)

The boys looked in the rooms around the mythology room but found nothing unusual. "Well, nothing here, let's go see if the girls found anything," Shaggy started to walk away.

"Wait a minute, Shaggy," Fred said, "Let's get a closer look at the mythology room." So they all went into the room. "Let's see if there's anything in that storage closet," Fred said. He tried to open the closet, but it wouldn't open. "It's locked!" he said.

Shaggy looked around the room. "I don't see any clues in here, either!"

"But how could the person behind this monster leave no clues?" Fred wondered.

"Like, maybe the unicorn statue really did come to life!" Shaggy said.

(Daphne, Velma, and Chillers)

The girls looked around the other side of the museum but also found no clues. "Chee chee!" Chillers said. _Not a single clue!_

"I wonder if the guys are having any better luck than we are," Daphne said.

Suddenly Velma stopped. "Shh!" she said softly, "Someone's coming!" They all hid behind a large vase and watched the Dark Unicorn trot into the room. It stopped and looked around for a moment, then galloped away. "Something seems fishy about this Dark Unicorn," Velma said, "I think we should find the others and come up with a plan to catch it."

When everyone came back together, Fred said, "This doesn't make any sense. How can we solve this mystery without any clues? And how can we have any suspects?"

"The only people we've met at this museum are the curator and the two workers," Daphne said, "so they would have to be our suspects. But why would they want to frighten people away from the museum?"

Just then, the unicorn ran into the room. Everyone hid. As the unicorn ran by, Velma noticed a strange design on the bottom of its back left hoof. It looked like a circle between two points. "I think I've got this mystery just about solved!" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Museum Monster Mayhem**

Chapter 3

* * *

Before anyone could do anything else, the unicorn changed direction and spotted them. It reared up on its hind legs and neighed loudly. Everyone ran away. Scooby ran into a vase, knocking it over. He ran on top of it, and when it hit a statue, he went flying. He bumped into Velma, knocking her over. Her glasses went flying and landed on Chillers's face. Chillers ran in circles saying "Chee chee!" _I can't see!_ She crashed into a wall, causing the glasses to fly back onto Velma's face.

"That's better-AAH!" Velma looked back and saw the unicorn standing behind her, so she ran with the others.

The gang ran into another room. Scooby jumped into a vase and started to move quietly away, but the unicorn pushed the vase off of him. It tried to poke him with its horn, but he ran out of the way. Everyone ran into the food exhibit. Fred grabbed a fake kabob and pointed it at the unicorn, but the unicorn sliced it into pieces with its horn. Everyone ran back into the mythology room. Scooby stumbled over a statue and landed on the unicorn's back. It tried to throw him off, but he held onto its head with his paws over its eyes. It ran around and then crashed into a wall. A few sparks flew from it and its eyes dimmed.

"Like, Scooby caught the Dark Unicorn!" Shaggy said.

"What is going on in here?" the curator said, coming into the room with the two workers, "Oh, my! The monster was just a robot?"

"Precisely," Velma replied, "But what I wonder is, where's the real statue?"

Scooby grabbed some keys from a table and opened the storage closet. "Rook rin rere!" he said. The statue was in the closet!

"Nice work, Scooby!" Fred said.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Daphne said, "If all our suspects are here, then who's behind this?"

"There's only one possibility," Velma took the head off the robot to reveal a familiar green creature, "Diguro. When we couldn't find any clues and when I saw Diguro's signature symbol on the unicorn's hoof, I knew it had to be him."

Diguro laughed evilly. "So you meddling kids managed to solve all the little mysteries I created. If you really want to solve the mystery of my creator and I, come to my House of Digital Doom. Ahahaha!" Then he vanished. Scooby and Shaggy shivered.

"I didn't like the sound of that…" Fred said, "but at least we've solved this mystery."

"Reah…Scooby-dooby-doo!" Scooby said.

"Chee chee!" Chillers said. _And Chillers too!_

* * *

 _During the paragraph that starts with "The gang ran into another room", a song I made up called "Turn From Darkness" plays._

 _In case you haven't read my older "Scooby-Doo and Chillers" episodes, Diguro is a digital villain that Scooby and friends are trying to stop. He is the one pretending to be the monster in some episodes._

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
